An Illogical Deduction
by mj0621
Summary: Using logic doesn't always help you understand things, especially when you work with Kyoraku Shunsui. Shunsui/Nanao Rating may change... Happy Birthday Nanao -7th and Shunsui -11th


**An Illogical Deduction  
**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything Bleach, I'm just a fan who loves 'em.

**Rating:** T (a hard T or a soft M? idk yet)

**Pairing:** Shunsui/Nanao, hints of other random couples

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Spoilers:** Well, this is kind of set around after Winter War arc I guess?

**Warning:** May include OOCness, grammar/spelling errors–sorry, kinda rushed and pressured here XD

**Author's Notes:** This fic is a combination of two ideas I had for a while now. A friend kinda made me decide abruptly without her knowing what she made me do XD Btw, this is the first anime fic I posted (not really first I've done but still, a first). I'm a lurker in the anime and game category and now that it's Nanao-san's birthday, I thought, I might as well give it a shot despite my busy schedule X3 I adore Nanao-san and Shunsui-san that much :3

* * *

**Prologue:**

The warm humid breeze…

A need to open the windows for ventilation…

The strong want to wear something cooler and comfortable…

The urge to scream in frustration, asking for a permission to die… again…

She hated summer.

Really hated it.

Ise Nanao paused yet again to grab her cold glass of water and pressed it against her forehead and the back of her neck. She released a contented sigh then groaned as she brought the glass back down.

It was not a wonder what Kyoraku Shunsui was thinking as he laid down on the floor, haori discarded beside him, and hakama almost off. His lovely fukutaichou's sign of displeasure turn into guttural sounds in his mind. He believed the heat was worth it.

He smirked to himself as the thought came to him. He could make her happy… and sated –if she would let him.

Inappropriate.

He could already hear his lovely Nanao-chan's thought on the subject.

It wasn't really "illegal" to have a romantic relationship with his or her superior/right hand…

…it was just frowned upon.

Not that it was a big deal; he knew the higher ups know about him and his "disregard" for rules. He did get the point of the "rule". One of the reasons was if something went wrong in the relationship, the squad (or squads) will be affected. Everything will or might be biased especially on decision making. Bad situations happen in a relationship, he knew, but if he has something to do with it, he would do anything to rectify the situation.

He didn't like or rather, hated the thought of hurting his dear Nanao-chan.

Shunsui sneaked a peek at his beloved. Her cheeks were pink and she occasionally fanned herself with her hand. A futile action, really.

Hot and bothered.

He closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure as the forbidden thought came to him. Fantasies visited him to play and he didn't really mind it at all.

"Taichou."

He heard the angelic whisper. It sounded so real.

"Taichou…" A few more moments, he heard it again.

This time, it lingered longer and made him shiver. Then he felt his hat being lifted and winced as light blinded him.

"Nanao-chan, if you wanted to join me, all you had to do is lie down beside me and –"

A pile of paper that dropped on his chest cut him off.

"I finished most of the paperwork that had a deadline until this weekend. All those need is your signature or stamp. Unless something comes up, I'm off for the whole day."

It happened too fast for his daydreaming mind to process.

He abruptly sat upright, the papers on him scattered on the floor, attempting to pout and coo the raven haired fukutaichou, but she was long gone.

Nanao briskly walked out of the building with one thing in mind: Cold bath in this scorching heat.

TBC...

* * *

LOL wanna know a secret? I wrote this chapter months ago during my math class and I couldn't understand what I wrote. I had to fix it somehow by replacing it with another. Darnit, looks like I'm a few minutes late in Nanao-san's birthday. I blame my bad handwriting for this. Reviews would be so nice :D


End file.
